


Where Dem Beaches At?

by makichansenpai, tacoturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lifeguard!Bokuto, Lifeguard!Kuroo, M/M, Photographer!Kenma, Rated T for language, Surfer!Akaashi, Tags to be updated as story progresses, beach au, surfing competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/pseuds/tacoturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is an office worker who enjoys the sun and surfing.</p><p>Kozume Kenma is Akaashi’s best friend, and a professional photographer. He takes pictures of Akaashi surfing, and takes some scenery pictures as well.</p><p>Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou are bros for life and lifeguards at the beach Akaashi and Kenma go to.</p><p>What will happen when the bros meet the surfer/photographer duo at a surfing competition held at the beach they work for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!! Maki-chan here! I'm doing a collab with my dear cousin for bokuaka week!!
> 
> So this is a beach au that no one asked for, but we wrote because we thought of it. xD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Akaashi Keiji is a 25 year old guy who lives in the city.  It’s actually surprising that Akaashi, who works in an office and is expressionless most of the time, enjoys surfing more than anything. Whenever he gets the chance, he goes on a trip with his best friend and photographer, Kozume Kenma, to all the beaches they can visit before having to go back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a Saturday evening when Akaashi and Kenma check in at the motel they’re staying at. It was a four hour drive from the city to the small town that had a wonderful beach.  For once, Akaashi wasn’t at the beach to have fun surfing, he came to win a competition.  The grand prize is four round trip tickets to Guam, and second prize is a coupon for an all you can eat buffet at Akaashi’s favorite restaurant in the city.  It doesn’t matter which one he gets.  He just wants to enjoy one of them. 

 

Akaashi and Kenma got to their room, and decided to skip dinner and call it a night.

 

In the morning, Akaashi and Kenma went to check out the beach after breakfast. Akaashi had his surf board and a towel, and Kenma had his camera. Akaashi went out to the water, and Kenma walked around the beach while taking pictures. 

 

When Akaashi finished surfing his third wave, he noticed that there were two tall men talking to his friend.  Which is weird because Kenma doesn’t like to talk to strangers… or people in general.  As he got closer to the shore, he noticed that Kenma actually did not want to talk to these guys.  He got out as soon as could to save his friend.

 

“Hey. You guys need something from my friend?” Akaashi asked as soon as he was within hearing range of the three.

 

Kenma looked at Akaashi with an expression that says _Thank you so much for coming back._ “You’re back already? How were the waves?”

 

“The waves here are really nice.” Akaashi said. He looked at the two strangers. “So, did you need something?”

 

“Uh… I… um… nothing in particular.” The man with white and grey hair said. His hair was spiked up, and he had large, gold eyes.  He actually kinda looked like an owl.

 

The other guy with hair that defied gravity and possibly the laws of physics, smirked at his friend.  He looked at Akaashi, “I apologize if it seemed like we were attacking your friend.  We just noticed that he had a camera, and wondered if he would be interested in taking photos for the surfing competition.”

 

Akaashi looked at Kenma, and Kenma nodded. “I was planning on taking pictures of the competition anyway. I don’t mind giving you guys copies if you need them.” Kenma said looking at the sand.

 

“Cool! We really appre-”

 

“YOU’RE VERY PRETTY!!” yelled the owlish man cutting the other guy off.  The owlish guy continued to stare at Akaashi.

 

The other guy smacked his back. “Bro! I didn’t know you could be so straight forward about these things! I’m so proud of you!”

 

Then, an expression of realizing what he just said dawned upon the owlish man’s face.  His face was red, and he bowed his head, “I’M SO SORRY!!” He yelled and ran off.

 

The other guy doubled over laughing, and then faced Akaashi and Kenma. “I apologize for my friend there.  He can be an idiot.  Oh, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, and this is Kozume Kenma.” Akaashi said gesturing to Kenma. 

 

Kenma nodded, “Just call me Kenma.”

 

“Your friend looked a bit distressed. Is he going to be okay?” Akaashi asked.

 

Kuroo smirked, “He’ll be fine. His name is Bokuto Koutarou by the way.  We’re the lifeguards of this lovely beach.”

 

“Good thing I’m not swimming.” Kenma said in a low voice.

 

Kuroo gasps and clutches his chest dramatically, “Kenma! I wish you would put more faith in us. We’re great lifeguards!”

 

Akaashi scoffed, “Sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

“You wound me Akaashi. And here I thought we could be great friends.”

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say Kuroo-san.” Then he looked at Kenma. “Will you be okay by yourself?  I’m going to surf another wave or two.”

 

Kenma nodded, “I’ll be fine. I’ll just look for a spot to sit, and play a game on my phone or something.”

 

“You can sit at the lifeguard tower if you want to.”  Kuroo said.

 

Kenma looked at him, “Are you sure? Won’t you get in trouble?”

 

“Nah. My boss is really chill. It’s not like you’re going to cause trouble. You’re just going to play a game until Akaashi comes back, right?”

 

“Yeah. Play a game or take some pictures.”

 

“It’s definitely okay.  Don’t worry about it.” Kuroo said with a smile.

 

“Okay then.” Kenma turned to Akaashi. “I’ll be with Kuroo at the lifeguard tower.  If I go missing or die, you know who to blame.”

 

Akaashi nodded, “Be careful. You don’t know what he’ll do.”

 

“HEY!! Don’t talk like I’m not here! I’m not a bad person!! I promise!” Kuroo said.

 

“Whatever. Let’s go. It’s getting hot.” Kenma said walking towards the lifeguard tower.

 

“Please take care of Kenma.  Sometimes he wanders off without saying anything.” Akaashi said.  He turned around to face the water, and looked back at Kuroo. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” He said and ran off.

 

“Have fun!” Kuroo yelled out.  Akaashi waved without looking back. Kuroo made his way back to the lifeguard tower. _This is going to be an interesting competition._ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter might take a while, but you know, "patience is a virtue". 
> 
> Please leave comments!! We love everyone in haikyuu hell!!
> 
> Come scream with me about haikyuu and stuff @maki-chan-senpai


	2. whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaaAah i'm so sorry this is late!! enjoy!!

As Akaashi made his way to the water with his board, he noticed something a little ways away from where he was. There was a girl, with two guys crowded around her. They looked like they were getting into her face, and she kept backing up to try and distance herself from them. Akaashi watched, worried that something was about to happen. His instincts were correct and he sprung into action as he watched one of the guys grab onto the girl's arm, the girl yelping at his grip. He ran over to where the three people were, grabbing onto the guy that was holding the girl in place.

"Is there something you need from this woman?" Akaashi asked calmly, tightening his grip on the guy's wrist.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The guy sneered, trying to yank his wrist out of Akaashi's grip. Akaashi looked over at the girl, who looked pale and scared to death, and decided that enough was enough. He forcefully removed the guy's hand from her arm and stepped in front of her, glaring icily at the two men as they backed up out of instinct.

"If you don't have any business with this woman, then I suggest you get going." Akaashi said, glare intensifying. Both guys narrowed their eyes at Akaashi before stomping off, talking amongst themselves as they looked back at him every now and again until they were completely out of sight.

The woman behind him let out a breath of relief, visibly relaxing as she watched the two guys walk off. "Thank you," She said, and Akaashi turned around to see her holding her hand out to him. 

"I'm Yachi Hitoka, by the way. You really saved my skin just now, those guys were scary!" Akaashi shook her hand as she sighed, smiling a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Akaashi Keiji. It's no problem, Yachi-san. Why were they bothering you?" Akaashi asked.

"I was waiting for one of my friends and they just-" She paused, thinking of how to phrase her next words, "-showed up," She finally decided. Akaashi nodded in understanding. They were probably trying to get her to do something inappropriate. Akaashi's hands balled into fists at his own thoughts.

Yachi noticed Akaashi's tensed up frame and waved her hands out in front of her. "I'm fine, really! You don't have to worry Akaashi-kun!"

"You should stay away from open areas like this, Yachi-san. Maybe find somewhere with a lot of people, or at least somewhere not as noticeable." Akaashi said worriedly.

"I don't do well in crowds, you see," Yachi said sheepishly, fidgeting with her hands, "I just thought that it'd be a little easier for my friend to find me if I stayed away from big crowds. I'll definitely be more careful next time though, thank you Akaashi-kun!" Yachi said, brightening considerably as she looked at something beyond Akaashi. 

"Oh, there's my friend! Bye Akaashi-kun, I hope to see you again!" Yachi said, waving as she ran over to a girl with black hair and a concerned expression on her face. Akaashi supposed it was her friend.

"Likewise, Yachi-san!" Akaashi called after her, waving as Yachi joined the girl and the two walked off.

"Akaashi!" A familiar voice called out to Akaashi, and he turned in time to see Kuroo running up to him.

"Kenma sent me to look for you because he couldn't find you out in the water, is everything alright?" Kuroo asked.

"Sure, except I was basically doing _your_ job," Akaashi said, and Kuroo raised his eyebrows in confusion. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he explained, "I saw these two guys roughhousing a girl and ran to stop them before they could do anything too harmful."

"Shit, you really _did_ do my job for me," Kuroo laughed, earning a glare from Akaashi. "Maybe you should become a lifeguard, I'm sure Bokuto would like that," He smirked.

"Maybe you should actually pay attention to your duties so that I don't have to do them for you," Akaashi retorted.

Kuroo's face suddenly turned serious, and Akaashi thinks he might've stricken a nerve with the man until he said, "Akaashi, I can't believe you just said 'duties'."

Akaashi heaved a long sigh as Kuroo laughed loudly. He's only known this man for no more than a day and he is already unsurprised by his behavior. 

"Whatever," Akaashi muttered, "Shouldn't you be with Kenma?"

"Like I said, he sent me to look for you," Kuroo said, turning back to the lifeguard tower. "I guess I should go back though, just to make sure he didn't wander off. See ya later Akaashi, and don't drown." Akaashi sighed again as Kuroo winked and ran off. He hopes Kenma will be alright being alone with that man. Maybe he should go and check up on him.....

The steady crashing of waves on the shore of the beach brought Akaashi out of his thoughts. Right. Surfing. That's why he was there. He picked up his board (he probably dropped it when confronted those guys) and _finally_ walked out into the water. He waded out until the water reached his waist, then he laid on his board and started paddling straight to where he could easily find a wave.

After a few minutes of waiting the ocean rose, and Akaashi spotted a wave that seemed to be perfect for him. He paddled over to it, making sure to be quick in his movements before the wave broke. In one swift motion he was standing on his board and riding the wave, knees bent and arms loose, looking straight ahead. He felt sprays of ocean water drenching his hair, and he couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto his face. He leaned his body into a turn and rode down the curl of the wave, never faltering in his movements. The wave started to die down too soon for Akaashi's liking, and Akaashi jumped up and away from his board, arms covering his head as he landed in the water. He swam upwards gently to make sure that he didn't hit his own board, and finally broke the surface of the water with a gasp. He found his board and climbed onto it, his heart hammering in his chest from the adrenaline.

Surfing always made him feel alive, as cliche as it sounded. It was probably the most exciting thing in his life if Akaashi was being honest with himself. He decided to ride a few more waves before finally swimming back to shore, walking leisurely to the lifeguard tower to see how Kenma was holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to WikiHow for teaching me how to surf lmaoo
> 
> this is actually the very first thing i've ever posted on AO3 whoop whoop!! i didnt even think i would finish this today tbh.
> 
> anyway, comments are always appreciated!! thank you lots!!


	3. The Frantic Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up... this chapter is long... like 2315 words long. xD  
> Lol. I just didn't know where to stop. I tried my best to make it interesting. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!! <3

Akaashi was walking to the lifeguard tower when he heard someone calling him, "Akaashi!! Hey Akaashi!!"  Akaashi turned around to see Kuroo running frantically towards him.  Kuroo stopped in front of Akaashi, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

 

 

Akaashi raises a questioning eyebrow only to realize that Kuroo is not looking at him.  "What's wrong Kuroo-san?  Shouldn't you be at the tower with Kenma?"

 

 

Kuroo took a moment to breath before answering him.  "I am so sorry Akaashi!!  I didn't take you seriously when you told me because I thought you were just messing with me, but then it actually happened! And… and… oh my god Akaashi.  I am so sorry!"  Kuroo said bowing his head in apology.

 

 

Akaashi tilted his head in confusion.  "Kuroo-san, what are you…" Akaashi trailed off as realization settled in.  He eyes widen.  He tightened his grip on his board, and dashed towards the lifeguard tower with Kuroo following behind him.  Akaashi scanned the tower.  Kenma was missing.  He immediately turned to look at Kuroo.  "What. The hell. Happened?"  Akaashi asked through clenched teeth.

 

 

"Well, you see… remember how I checked up on you when I noticed you weren't in the water?"  Akaashi didn't say anything. Kuroo took his silence as a sign to continue.  "Before I left, I swear that Kenma was just playing a game on his phone with Bokuto watching from behind.  I told them that I didn't see you in the water, so I went to check up on you.  When I got back to the tower, both of them were gone!  I texted Bokuto, and he said that he went out to patrol the area to make sure there was no one dying.  So I went looking for Kenma.  I was on my way back here to see if any of them returned.  I saw you, and now we're here."

 

 

Akaashi's eye twitched throughout Kuroo's explanation. How did Kuroo think he was messing around when he said that Kenma wanders off?  Okay, yeah he and Kenma were teasing him a bit, but he was totally serious when he told him about Kenma's habit.  Akaashi took a deep breath before talking to calm himself.  "Kuroo-san, may I borrow your phone?"

 

 

"Sure."  Kuroo handed Akaashi his phone.  "What are you doing Akaashi?"  Kuroo asked as Akaashi dialed an unknown number.

 

 

"I'm calling Kenma."  Akaashi said, not looking at Kuroo.   The phone rang three times before Akaashi hung up.  "Damn.  I forgot that he doesn't answer unknown numbers."  Akaashi looks at Kuroo, "Why didn't you exchange numbers with Kenma?"

 

 

Kuroo ignores Akaashi's question, "Well, why don't you just text him?  Text him that it's you using my phone, and ask him where he's at."

 

 

"Even if I did text him, he won't reply.  He'll just delete the message right away.  He doesn't like talking to people he doesn't know, so he doesn't deal with unknown numbers."  Akaashi sighs and rubs his temples, trying to think where Kenma could've gone.

 

 

"Why don't you just use your phone Akaashi?"  Kuroo asks

 

 

Akaashi just looks at him with a "are you fucking serious?" face.   "In case you haven't noticed, I didn't bring my phone because I was planning on surfing, which I did.  And if I had brought my phone, Kenma would be holding onto it for me."

 

 

Kuroo nods in understanding.  "Why don't we split up to cover more ground?  It'll be faster too."

 

 

"And what will happen if you find Kenma first?  How are you going to tell me that you found Kenma?"  Akaashi asks.

 

 

Kuroo hums, rubbing his chin while trying to think of something.

 

 

"Hey hey hey!  You guys are back!! What's up?"  Akaashi and Kuroo turn to see Bokuto walking up the steps of the tower.  Apparently he can't read the atmosphere because he has a bright smile on his face.

 

 

Kuroo grins upon seeing his bro as an idea hits him.  "Akaashi, why don't you go with Bokuto? He has his phone with him."

 

 

Akaashi nods in acknowledgement.  "Okay. You take the west side, and we'll take the east side.  Call when you find him."  Akaashi doesn't give Kuroo time to say anything.  He's already going down the steps, dragging Bokuto with him.  Kuroo smiles and waves at Bokuto when he looks at him with a "what the hell is going on?" look.  Kuroo then leaves the tower once Akaashi and Bokuto are out of sight.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

"Hey Akaashi.  What's going on?  Why are you in a rush?"  Bokuto asks while glancing at Akaashi's hand that was gripping his wrist.  A blush slowly creeping to his face.

 

 

Akaashi stopped walking, and released Bokuto's wrist.  He turned around to look at Bokuto.  "Kenma wandered off without saying anything.  He can't protect himself from brutes, and he doesn't do well in crowded places."

 

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER AKAASHI?" Bokuto literally shouting the question at Akaashi.  "WE NEED TO HURRY AND FIND HIM!!!"  He yelled out as he started walking again.

 

 

Akaashi glared at Bokuto's back for a bit.  _That's why I was in a hurry, you idiot._   Akaashi thought before jogging to catch up to Bokuto.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Thirty minutes have passed, and still no Kenma.  During those 30 minutes, much to Akaashi's dismay, he had to endure countless owl puns from Bokuto.  Puns like:

 

 

"Don't worry Akaashi.  Owl be sure to find him in no time." and

 

 

"Hoo do you think saw Kenma?  Get it Akaashi?  'Hoo'" and worst of all,

 

 

"It'll be a real hoot if we found him owlready."

 

 

Akaashi was seriously done with all the shit Bokuto was giving him… or maybe he was just done with Bokuto in general.  He was about to tell Bokuto off when said man squealed like a 16 year old girl seeing her favorite boy band in person.  Bokuto was bouncing on his feet as he pointed to a smoothie bar, "AKAAAAASHIIIII~!!!!  Let's go there!! Please?!?! All this looking is making me thirsty!  Their mango smoothies are the best!!"

 

 

Akaashi just blankly stared at Bokuto.  "What? But we need to find Kenma!  Who knows where he could be at, or what happened to him?!"

 

 

"What if he's at the smoothie bar?  There's like… barely any people there.  Look."  Bokuto says while pointing at the smoothie bar again.  Akaashi looks at the smoothie bar, and Bokuto is right. There's like 4 people there.  "You said that Kenma doesn't do well in crowded places.  He could be in the least crowded area while we're looking among a sea of people."

 

 

"You have a point there." Akaashi contemplated for a bit, and then sighed. "Fine. But if Kenma is not there, we go back looking for him right away!  No smoothie!"

 

 

Bokuto deflated, and pouted at Akaashi.  He gave Akaashi puppy eyes.  When Akaashi didn't budge, Bokuto accepted his faith.  "Fine.  No smoothie."

 

 

Akaashi nodded and walked to the smoothie bar with Bokuto dragging his feet as he followed behind.  The two men got to the smoothie bar only to find Kenma.  He was sitting at the counter with a smoothie, talking to a woman. 

 

 

Kenma noticed Akaashi and Bokuto, and gave a small smile.  Akaashi walked up to Kenma, "Kenma!  You were here the whole time?"  Akaashi asked as Bokuto ordered his mango smoothie.  Kenma nodded, so Akaashi continued.  "Why didn't you say anything?  At least to Bokuto.  Or leave a note.  Or exchange numbers with one of them so that when you wander off, they'll be able to contact you."  Akaashi noticed that Kenma shrank in his seat as he kept talking.  Akaashi sighed, "As long as you're safe, it's okay.  At least we found you."  Akaashi gave Kenma an apologetic smile.

 

 

Kenma nodded.  "Well, I was planning on going back to the tower after snapping some photos of the waves and stuff, but I ran into an old friend."  Akaashi's eyebrows shot up at this information.  Kenma never mentioned any friends, and he isn’t keen on socializing.  Kenma gestured to the woman.  "We met in middle school, and became friends.  We both can't handle crowds, so we often kept each other company during lunch and break.  I haven't seen her since our middle school graduation because we went to different high school and lost contact.  I was roaming around when she approached me.  There were more people crowding the beach so we came here to catch up."

 

 

Akaashi looked at the woman to see that it was the woman he helped earlier.  "Yachi-san?"

 

 

The woman looked up, and her eyes widen when she saw Akaashi.  "Akaashi-san!  Thank you again for saving me earlier."

 

 

"You guys know each other?"  Kenma asked.

 

 

"Yes. We met earlier.  I helped out with an issue she was having." Akaashi said.

 

 

"Hey Kenma!!" Bokuto appeared with a mango smoothie in his hand.  "Thanks for coming here man. I'm able to have my mango smoothie, thanks to you."  Bokuto gave Kenma a toothy smile.

 

 

"You're welcome?..." 

 

 

Just as Bokuto was going to say something, a beautiful woman with long black hair and glasses showed up.  "Hitoka, it's time to go."  She said.

 

 

"Kiyoko-san!"  Yachi looks at Akaashi.  "This is the friend I was talking about."  Then she turns to Kiyoko, and gestures at Akaashi, "This is the guy who saved me while I was waiting for you."

 

 

Kiyoko gave Akaashi a smile.  "Thank you for helping her.  Who knows what could've happened if you didn't show up."

 

 

"It was no problem, really. Those guys were getting on my nerves anyway."  Akaashi said. 

 

 

Kiyoko nodded and turned to Yachi. "Let's go.  It'll take a while to get back to the motel."

 

 

Yachi got off the stool, and stood next her friend.  She bows her head to Akaashi, "Thank you again.  I really appreciate you saving me."  She then turns to Kenma.  "It was nice seeing you after all these years.  I hope to see you around more often."

 

 

"Yeah. Like old times." Kenma gives a small smile. 

 

 

Kiyoko and Yachi walk away.  "We should probably head back too.  I want to shower and take a nap." Akaashi says to Kenma.  Kenma simply nods as he gets up from his seat, and grabs his drink.

 

 

"Hey Akaashi!"  Akaashi looks at Bokuto.  He notices that Bokuto's cheeks are slightly red.  "Do you think we can… you know… exchange n-n-numbers?"  Bokuto stutters out before suddenly being engrossed with his smoothie.  Bokuto elaborates when he doesn't get an answer, "You know… so you can text me that you guys got to your motel safely.  You don't know what will happen on your way there."

 

 

Akaashi chuckles, and Bokuto almost drops his smoothie.  "Sure Bokuto-san.  I did drag you around the beach, and even though I was a bit mean to you, you still helped out with the search."  Akaashi reached out his hand for Bokuto to place his phone in.  Bokuto happily gave Akaashi his phone.  "Just text me saying that it's you.  I left my phone back at the motel."  Akaashi gave Bokuto his phone back.  Then turns to Kenma, "Let's go."

 

 

Kenma nods and gives Bokuto a small wave goodbye.  "Bye Bokuto-san.  We'll see you tomorrow."  Akaashi says before walking with Kenma.

 

 

"Bye guys!  Be safe!"  Bokuto says as he makes his way back to the lifeguard tower.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Akaashi and Kenma are in their motel room.  Kenma was first to shower, and he's currently playing a game on his 3DS.  Akaashi just came out of the shower.  As he was putting on clothes, he remembered that they didn't call or text Kuroo saying that they found Kenma.  Just as Akaashi was reaching for his phone, it buzzed a few times.  The screen lit up to show multiple messages from an unknown number.

 

 

**Unknown:**

Hey hey Akaashi!! Guess hoo?

 

Lol. Get it? 

 

 

Akaashi???

 

 

It's okay.  Owl just wait for you to reply.

 

 

**Me:**

Bokuto-san, are the owl puns necessary?

 

 

Akaashi saves Bokuto's number just as it buzzed for a new message from said person.

 

 

**Bokuto-san:**

OMG Akaashi!  Of course the owl puns are necessary! I love owls; therefore I say owl puns to my favorite people.

 

 

Or to people who I find to be a real HOOT!

 

 

**Me:**

Whatever you say Bokuto-san.  By the way, can you let Kuroo-san know that Kenma and I are back at our motel? I completely forgot to have you text him that we found Kenma.

 

 

**Bokuto-san:**

Yea.  OWL let him know.

 

 

**Me:**

Thank you Bokuto-san.  We'll see you guys tomorrow.

 

 

**Bokuto-san:**

No probs Akaashi! See you tomorrow.

 

 

And with that, Akaashi flops onto his bed, slowly melting into its comfort as he fell asleep.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Kuroo was sitting on the sand feeling guilty for letting Kenma out of his sight.  He was thinking about what he had done in his life to deserve this crisis. He had looked everywhere for Kenma, but couldn't find him. 

 

 

Kuroo continued to think about what he did in the past, and to no surprise, made a long, mental list of all the terrible things he did and said while growing up.  Just as he was cursing himself for not being the teenager his parents wanted him to be, his phone buzzed.  He received a message from his bro.

 

 

**Bro:**

Hey bro!  Akaashi texted me to tell you that he and Kenma are back in their motel room.  Hope you're still not at the beach.  Our shift ended over an hour ago.

 

 

Kuroo was still sitting on the stand as he stared at his phone in disbelief.  Who was the one that said to call if they found Kenma?  Who was the one who did not call when they found Kenma.  It sure as hell wasn't Kuroo.  Kuroo got up, and went to the lifeguard tower to collect his things.  He texted Bokuto as he walked home.

 

 

**Me:**

I'm on my way home.  There better be food for me when I arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We totally headcanon that Yachi and Kenma are besties.
> 
> And as mentioned in this chapter, we headcanon that Kenma doesn't deal with unknown numbers... at all because he doesn't like talking to strangers. 
> 
> Akaashi hates the owl puns, but I'm pretty sure he'll grow to like them later. 
> 
> And I apologize if I didn't make sense in some parts. I'm very tired. xD
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments are welcome, even random ones!
> 
> ~maki-chan <3


End file.
